Why should I care?
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: At Thomas and Maria's wedding O o Van meets Fiona again only to find out that she's getting married in a week. I UPDATED! R
1. Chp1

Why should I care?

(Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these? I don't own Zoids. In fact, I don't own anything anime wise except for stuff like videos and toys and crap.)

Chp.1

Everyone cheered as Thomas kissed Van's sister. Maria walked over and hugged her brother and left to change for the wedding reception. "Van," He heard behind him. He turned and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. Her crimson eyes sparkled at him.

"F-Fiona! I don't believe it!" Van ran over and hugged her tightly. "I wondered who that beautiful bridesmaid was."

"Oh, Van," Fiona laughed and blushed. "It's so good to see you."

"If it isn't my best pal," Fiona heard. She turned and saw Moonbay wiping away the tears she had cried during the wedding.

"Moonbay, hi!" Fiona said happily and hugged her too. "Where's Irvine?"

"Over there pretending he didn't cry. He liked Maria ya' know!" Moonbay fell out laughing and was soon joined by Van and Fiona.

"That's not true!" Irvine pouted as he walked over. "Moonbay's a liar."

"Yeah, sure," Van grinned. "I've seen the way you looked at her." Van fell out laughing and ran off with his arms in the air, Irvine yelling and screaming and trying to grab him. The two girls laughed. Van had his eyes closed as he laughed and ran and then………..

"Ooof!" Van tripped over the punch table as Irvine jumped on top of him. Fiona and Moonbay laughed even harder. Van came walking up as he pulled off his jacket. He was laughing too. Irvine walked angrily behind him as he rung out his jacket. "C'mon let's go change for the reception."

"Where'd you get that?!" Moonbay gawked as Fiona pulled out a lovely, expensive looking, pink dancing dress. "It's beautiful!"

"Thank you," Fiona said pulling her bridesmaid dress over her head. She pulled on the pink dress and straightened it out. "I have to look nice when I make an announcement to everyone. It's a surprise," Fiona giggled and put her hair in a long french braid. Moonbay pulled on an orange dress and felt pretty plain next to Fiona's. Fiona's dress wasn't gawdy or flashy, but it still made her look nice.

"Fiona, is that you?" Van asked as he walked up to her. "You look like a princess right out of the fairy tale! Where'd you get such a beautiful outfit?"

"You'll see," Fiona smiled sweetly and walked down the hall. Van, Moonbay, and Irvine (who just seemed to show up outta nowhere) followed her into the room where everyone partied. They congratulated the newlyweds and watched them dance. After all the ruccus, Fiona stepped up onto the small corner stage.

"Who's that guy?" Van whispered to Irvine. A tall handsome man was next to Fiona. His hair was black and so were his eyes. His hair was similar to Irvine's but not as messy.

"Attention everyone, this is Fredrick Matrane," Fiona said pointing to the man with both of her hands. Van felt himself grow extremely angry when the man pulled Fiona to his side. "He's my fiancee. We're getting married in a week."

Van's heart dropped and fell to pieces. Clapping and happiness went all around him, but he was the oppisite. Van felt like he was dying. He touched his chest as tears formed in his eyes. He walked backwards out of the room and began running down the hallway. He ran into a room and locked the door. He fell over to the floor and just cried. His whole mind yelled at him:What's the matter with you?! Be happy! She's happy! Van beat the floor with his fist as his heart fought with his head. The knob jiggled.

Irvine pulled one of Moonbay's hairpins out from his eyepatch and picked the lock to see his best friend on the ground crying. He walked in, locking the door behind him. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"I-Irvine? How'd you get in here?" Van asked as he sat up against the wall, his eyes still burning and pouring tears.

"I picked the lock, dimwit. Why are you so upset? Is it 'cause of Fiona's new boyfriend?" Irvine asked and watched Van cringe.

"I don't know why, but I don't think that Fiona should marry him. There's something fishy 'bout him," Van said looking at the floor.

"The only thing wrong with him is that he's marrying Fiona. You love her, and now she's leaving you alone," Irvine grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Go on and cry, but don't let anyone see you like this. They'll get suspicious."

"Irvine? Why are you helping me?" Van asked quietly.

"Well, I know how it feels. Go tell Fiona, Van. Hurry, before it's too late," Irvine said and walked out.

'How could I tell her? I can't do that! She loves that guy, not me. I don't wanna ruin our freindship just because she's in love with someone else,' Van thought and straightened up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked out. Something bothered him though. 'Will she come back after she marrys him? Will I be able to look at her ever again without falling to pieces?'

"Hey, Van, we get ta' go stay at Fredrick's mansion for the weekend. Isn't that cool?" Moonbay asked. All she really wanted to do is take advantage of all the cash he had to throw around, of course. "He's a great guy. Go introduce yourself."

"Hey, Van," Fiona said as he walked up. "Fredrick, this is Van, the one I told you about," She said as she looked up at the man.

"Ah, yes, Van Freigheight, the man who saved Zi," Fredrick shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Van." Something about his tone of voice seemed to disgust Van.

"Uh, yeah, pleased ta' meet you too," Van said. "Uhhh-I gotta go." Van ran off to the punch table (which had just recently been set up again) before he punched that Fred guy in the face.

"Van?" Fiona walked up to him. "Are you feeling alright? You seem upset."

"Oh, I'm fine, just uh-seeing my sister go, that's all," he said. The one he was hating to see go for real was Fiona. 

"Oh, well I hope you come this weekend. It's beautiful and has lots of horses," Fiona said happily and walked off.

"Fiona," He whispered and felt like crying again. She was just walking across the room, but it felt like she was walking out of his life and never returning. He left and went home without saying goodbye to anyone.


	2. Chp2

Chp.2

Van sat silently as he piloted his blade liger toward the mansion. He wasn't too happy to be going to tell the truth. He wanted to sit in his room, but then again if he stayed he might have killed himself. 

"Oh my God! Look at that place!" Moonbay gawked as a large white mansion came into view. Bright red and pink roses grew in lush, green bushes. Beautiful green grass grew far and wide. A wooden stable layed not far from the house. Many horses were inside. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah, I-it's beautiful," Van sighed as he layed his cheek upon his hand.

"Hey, Van, lighten up," Irvine said. They stopped and climbed out. A beautiful chesnut horse came riding up as Zeke climbed out.

"Hey everyone!" Fiona said as she climbed off the horse and pulled off her maroon helmet. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing a pink and maroon riding suit. "I'm so glad you could come. C'mon inside!" Fiona said as she went and tied up the horse and fed it a carrot. "Dinner should be ready soon. I'll show you to your rooms."

Van and Irvine found two very nice suits in the large closets. They dressed in them and walked out to the edge of the stairs. "Irvine, I hate this. I feel so out of place here. I mean my whole family didn't even have running water. Look at this place though. It's huge and bright and-*sigh* Fiona probably loves it here. There's everything she wants and more here. Why should I tell her what I desire. I can't give her what she wants," Van sighed.

"Van," Irvine said when Moonbay came out of her room. Van couldn't help but smile when Irvine turned red. Moonbay was in a very lovely green gown. Her hair was down, and she wore the slightest bit of make up. Van and Irvine both stood in their white suits grinning. 

"Irvine, care to escort a woman to dinner?" Moonbay asked, noticing Irvine blushing.

"Uhhhh-sure! Sure," Irvine said and held out his arm. Moonbay took it and walked with him down the stairs. Van followed alone.

Van gasped as he saw Fiona and Fredrick come down the stairs. He stopped and stared at the elegant princess. Her hair was pulled up in a fancy bun. She wore a gorgeus red ball gown with pink triming and white lace. She wore a garnet pearl necklace around her neck and pink gloves. He had just dropped for her right there and tried to imagine him on her arm. He hated Fredrick with a passion. Something was just wrong about him though he didn't know just what.

"Van, why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?" Fiona asked as Van fiddled with his food. Van looked up at her and looked back down quickly. Just looking at her was hard now.

"I-I'm not feeling well at the moment. Please excuse me," Van got up and left before anyone could stop him. He walked into the bedroom that Fiona had given him and sank into the bed. The big fluffy comforter reminded him of the summer they had together two years ago. He closed his eyes tightly and remembered……

__

"Van, stop it!" Fiona laughed as Van splashed water on her. She splashed back and made hair fall in his face. They had been swimming all day and the sun was going down so they climbed out. He layed down in the grass with Fiona next to him and stared at the stars that were just now beginning to come out.

"Hey Fiona, see that beautiful crimson part of the sunset with the amazing stars?" Van asked.

"Yes, I see it," Fiona said in her usual tone.

"When I look at it, I think of you. It's just like your eyes, ruby and full of stars," Van said and turned to look at her, pushing himself up on one elbow.

"Oh, Van," She whispered and leaned in. They both kissed each other just as the sun dissapeared from the sky.

Van opened his eyes and saw the clock. It read 2:30 AM. "Well, looks like I'm gonna do some snoopin'. This Fredrick guy will regret he ever took Fiona and broke my heart," Van said to himself and changed into a black t-shirt and black pajama pants.


	3. Chp3

Chp.3

"Hey, Zeke," Van whispered as he walked out into the yard. It was a cool autumn night so it didn't bother him. "You see anything odd around here after I had to tie you up?" Zeke let out a soft roar. "Look, the guy doesn't like zoids. I just wanted to make Fiona happy. C'mon buddy, let's snoop!" Van untied the silver organoid and started looking around in the yard. Zeke suddenly perked up and ran into the garage that probably held ten billion cars. Van followed him and saw something he didn't expect……

"Zeke, it's a bunch of zoids! Look at all of em'! Lightning Saix's and Ligers, Pteras, whoah!" Van's voice had rose slightly above a whisper. Zeke roared and ran down a long metal ramp that led upward. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" Van called and rushedup after him. What had gotten Zeke in such a hurry?

Van felt tired and sat down by an Iron Kong. He had lost Zeke about an hour ago and had given up looking. He figured Zeke would come to him. Something moved in the dark. "W-who's there? Zeke is that you?" Van called. No answer. It moved again. Van called out once more.

This time a slight roar answered. It was odd enough that these zoids were here, but Zeke was acting strange. He didn't come when Van called. Then he walked out. "Hey, you're not Zeke," Van whispered as he looked at the purple organoid. "How did you-" The organoid swung its massive tail and knocked Van clear off the ramp. He fell a ways and landed hard on the cold ground. Zeke had tried to catch him, but he missed as he had to battle the purple organoid. Van pulled himself weakly up on one arm. His other arm was numb and layed lifelessly beside him. He slowly pulled himself up and stumbled backward to lean against the wall. Zeke landed next to him and cooed worriedly. 

"What the-" Van thought his eyes were playing tricks on him as the large zoid room transformed into a dance hall. No wonder no one knew about this! He was hiding all of this and probably planned to use it for evil. "Zeke, get me outta here. I can barely move. Please buddy," Van whispered. Zeke took his friend upon his back and carried him out into the yard. 

"Zeke, go get Irvine. Let the girls sleep, but I'm gonna need some help. Third window on the left, second storie buddy," Van choked weakly as Zeke layed him in the soft green grass. Zeke's boosters came out of his back, and he flew up to the window.

"Roar!" Irvine heard outside the window. He rose up and walked over rubbing his eye in nothing but his boxer shorts (^-^).

"Zeke? How'd you get untied? Why don't you go bother Van?" Irvine asked the organoid who roared again in worry. "What? Is there somethin' wrong? You think I should go check it out or somethin'?" Zeke roared again in approval. Irvine climbed onto Zeke's back. Zeke rushed immeadiately to Van's side.

"Van! What happened to ya?" Irvine gawked at his friend on the ground, his right arm spewing blood.

"I-Irvine, I was attacked by this purple organoid. It was inb this room fulla zoids," Van whispered. "That Fred guy, he has a warehouse full of em. He hides them and turns the room I-I-into a dance hall."

"How's he do that?" Irvine asked picking Van up after tieing up Zeke.

"I-I don't know, but he does it," Van said and cringed in pain.

"Don't worry man, I'll getcha some help," Irvine said and carried him into the house. Irvine checked him over and found that he had broken two ribs and his right arm. His lip was bleeding pretty bad also as well as his nose. He cleaned up his face and wrapped his wounds.

"Irvine, I think he might have more zoids than just in there. There are enough as it is, but still-" Van's voice was getting stronger now, and he sat up as he spoke. "This guy is no good, I knew it! He can't be using those zoids for good if he hides them and says he doesn't even like them."

"I think you're right. Do you think we should maybe get Moonbay and Fiona up and tell 'em what's goin' on?" Irvine asked.

"Don't wake Fiona. Who knows what'll happen if she knows. You might wanna wake up Moonbay though, because we might need her help later on," Van said. Irvine nodded and left to find her. Van layed down on his bed and stared at the ceiling again. He was afraid. He wasn't afraid that this guy would beat them, for no one could beat the great Van Freigheight (-.-'), but he was afraid of what he would do to Fiona. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter was kinda short. I know I could've continued, but I thought that would be a good place to stop. Did you really think that Fredrick was a good guy? Well, he might be in the end so see for yourself. Poor Van. He can't fight too well with broken bones. Uh-oh, that can't be good :-S. Review Review REVIEW! NOOOOO Flames


	4. Chp4

Chp.4

"Wha-ha-ha-hat?!" Moonbay gawked at Irvine. He had just told her everything Van had told him about Fredrick. "No way, you can't be seroius!"

"I'm serious as Van's injuries are," Irvine said, walking into his room. Moonbay looked at the poor boy, not just hurt, but heartbroken as well. She covered up his sleeping body and left to get some milk. "H-hey, wait for me!" Irvine caught up and followed her.

"So, what does he want to do with those zoids, and what's with the purple organoid?" Moonbay asked as she sat down the glasses of milk.

"I don't know really. Van saw all of it. I'm just goin' by what he said," Irvine said drinking the milk in one gulp.

"God, Irvine, you drink milk like a shot. Can't you be mature once in a while?" Moonbay said as she mixed chocolate in her milk. She put in a straw and blew into it hard, making bubbles in the glass.

"Oh, yeah, real mature," Irvine grinned sarcastically. "Adults always drink their milk that way." Moonbay blushed embarrased and changed the subject. 

Meanwhile…

_"Van, VAN!"_ Van arose quickly from his sleep. He grabbed his ribs with his left arm and layed down again, staring at the ceiling. 

"Fiona," He whispered. "Why do I seriously care if you love him----not-me," Van slowed as he spoke when he realized it. He was madly in love with the sweet blonde with cherry colored eyes. "Why? Why couldn't I stop you from leaving and falling for that man? Why can't I just let you be happy? Fiona!" Van almost screamed as pain filled his heart. He grabbed his knees and lay staring at the wall. His eyes filled up with tears at the thought of her.

"Van? What's going on? It's 2:30 in the morning," Van turned and saw Fiona standing in his doorway in her pink pajamas with red lace.

"F-Fiona-I just-uhh-" Van was suddenly interuppted.

"Oh my gosh! Van, what happened to you?!" Fiona ran over to him as she looked at his broken ribs and right arm.

"Ummmmm-I got hurt in-battle?" Van lied. "I-It's not important. Fiona, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay," Fiona said and sat down next to him.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that---if anything bad happens to you, I'll be there. I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. I care about you, Fiona, and I'm gonna miss you when you leave, just like when you did---before. You remember?" Van askede suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, yes, I-" Fiona said looking at the floor and stroking her hair. "I didn't want to leave, Van. Things were so wonderful. I can't even remember why I left."

"I can," Van said in almost in a whisper. "You were-angry at me."

"Why was I mad, Van?" Fiona asked confused.

"Well, I was injured. You had found out about it, and you were trying to stop me from going into battle. Then, we argued and----you left. I was never able to say that I was sorry," Van said solemnly.

"Oh, Van," She said sadly as she looked into his eyes. He looked into her eyes. They leaned in closer and closer and………..

"My dear Fiona! I was so worried!" Fredrick said as Van's door was opened quickly. "When I didn't see you next to me, I didn't know what happened." Van seemed to feel like he was lying. Besides, he knew something Fiona didn't. 

"Then why---didn't I tell her the truth?" Van thought as they walked out of the room together. "How can I be so afraid to see her happy and know that he'll hurt her? Th-that's it! Irvine and me are getting that organoid!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I updated! That's new. I hope you liked this chapter. It was kinda short, but hey, I'm working on it. Thanks if you reviewed. No flames please. I think I'll add some I/M too. So far, it's only had a few hints. 


	5. Chp5

Chp 5

"I haven't found anything," Irvine said as he continued searching the room.

"I know. It almost seemed like the room changed over. I'm going to bed. My ribs are realy starting to hurt. I'll see you in the morning," Van said and left the room.

Two nights later… (They all decided to stay for the rest of the week to make it easier to get to the wedding)

Van tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming that Fiona had been killed. He rose up with tears in his eyes and looked at the clock. It said 9:30 PM. He rubbed his eyes and layed back down. 

Suddenly, several knocks came to his door. He got up and opened the door quickly. Fiona fell into his arms crying as she kicked the door closed. She pulled herself away quickly to lock the door. She leaned against the door breathing heavily. Van realised that her hair was damp and she was in nothing but a towel that she held over her.

"Fiona? What happened?" Van asked worriedly.

"Oh, Van, Van, it was so horrible," Fiona cried. He held her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Fiona, tell me what's wrong," Van said in a shaky voice.

"O-o-okay, well…"

__

I was laying in the jakuzzi tub, trying to relax. The candles were lit and the lights were off. The doorknob suddenly jiggled. Fredrick came in. At first I thought it was a mistake and that when he saw me he'd apologize and leave, but he didn't. 

"I didn't know you were in here, Fiona," He said slyly. I stared at him strangely.He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the tub. Now I stared at him fearfully. "What's wrong, Fiona? You look so-afraid," Fredrick seemed to find pleasure in my fear. He pulled me closer and kissed me, but not in the way I liked. He stuffed his tounge in my mouth. I pulled loose and grabbed a towel, leaning against the wall as I wrapped it around me. 

"What happened to you?" I asked breathless with fear.

"Come with me, Fiona. You know you want to. I want you to come with me as I take care of my plans. All I need you to do is use your ancient zoidian powers with mine to bring up what I want," He said.

"You're an ancient zoidian? What plans? Leave me alone!" With that I ran down the hall, pounding on your door. I knew you would believe me. I knew you'd be there just like you said.

"Fiona," Van whispered as he held her. "Oh, Fiona, I'm so sorry. I should have heard all the ruckus. Fiona I-what's that?" He reached over to the towel wrapped around her and pulled off a strand of hair that stood out among the white.

"Van, it's red and curly," Fiona gasped as she realised who's hair it was.

"Fiona, you've been tricked. That guy is Hiltz, and that organoid that attacked me was Ambient. He only looked purple in the dark," Van said.

"What organoid?" Fiona asked as Van pulled her out some clothes for her.

"Uhhhhh-" Van hesitated.

"So that's what hurt you! Oh, Van, why didn't you tell me?!" Fiona asked.

"Well, it was because I didn't want you to leave him. I thought that I was imagining that he was bad, and that he made you happy. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to love the man of your choice, even if-"

"Even if what?" Fiona asked.

"E-e-even if the man you loved-wasn't----me,"Van said in almost a whisper.

"Van," Fiona was surprised that he cared so deeply for her.

"I'm not crazy over anything except you. The moment we met there was a stir in my heart, a fantastic sensation that told me we were destin. I guess I forgot that at the times I was so cruel to you. I-I'm sorry for that now. I was so stupid, and now I seriously regret it. I love you, Fiona, more than words can say, and it's true love. I wouldn't feel this way if it wasn't. Maybe you should go now," Van said solemnly with tears stinging his eyes.

"But why Van?' Fiona asked crying.

"Because of all the people on Zi, I'm probably the last one that deserves you. I think you should go find you're true love, Fiona," Van said quietly.

"I-I already did," Fiona said. Van turned his head to look at her when he was drawn into a wonderful kiss. They soon stopped gasping for air.

"Fiona, I'll protect you," He said as she put on the shorts and t-shirt Van had given her (He made sure not to watch. He was a gentlemen. O.O Boy, that's new.) Van layed down on the bed and held Fiona next to him. They were both so tired and fell asleep together, keeping warm by each other's body heat. 

Next morning…

Van awoke and looked next to him. Fiona was gone. He looked around the room. No Fiona. He rose up and fell back down. He noticed how his head was in extreme pain. He moved his coal colored eyes down to see his pillow staind with a massive amount of his blood. He layed still and stared at the ceiling, as he had done so many times before. He was afraid of what was happening, but it hurt the more he thought. The room felt like it was spinning. He opened his mouth to yell out for Irvine or Moonbay, but instead he screamed "FIONA!" His door was opened as a groggy Irvine and Moonbay walked in, noticed the blood and ran to his side.

"My god, Van! What happened?!" Mooonbay asked in sheer horror.

"Hiltz…Fiona…taken…disguise…Fredrick…organoid…stop him," Van whispered as he fell into a state of unconciousness. The last things he heard were the screams from his friends calling out his name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not so very short and very, very good indeed in my opinion. Did anyone even see that coming? :D I knew all along. Tee-hee. Well, tell me what you think. Poor Van just keeps getting hurt doesn't he? 


	6. Chp6

Chp.6

"Fiona."

Fiona opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes widenned and her face grew pale. "Hiltz," she breathed in fear. "Get away from me."

"Dearest Fiona. Such a beautiful woman. Why would you speak to your fiancee like that?" Hiltz taunted. She was chained by her ankles and wrists at a white wall in a lab. 

"I will never marry you," Fiona lowered her eyebrows and gave him a death glare.

"Yes you will. I will soon have control over you. How else do you think I got all of this stuff?" Hiltz asked grinning. He snapped his fingers. Fiona gasped as McMann walked in from a room with a blank look on his face. He had absolutely no emotion to his face whatsoever.

"McMann!" Fiona yelled and heard her voice echo through the large labrotory. McMann didn't respond to it, but just stood in front of Hiltz blankly. 

"He can't hear you, my dear. He only responds to me, but don't worry. I'll find you a mind slave too," Hiltz said petting Ambient who had clanked in.

"Let me go," Fiona said, her voice angry.

"No," Hiltz said and laughed.

"You bastard," Fiona had gone over the edge now. She couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to be with Van.

"Is that anyway to speak to your controller?" Hiltz was still laughing.

"You'll never get in my head!" Fiona yelled, summoning up powers and bravery she had never known existed. The marks on her forehead glowed, and shot a barrier around her. Hiltz reached toward her, but it zapped his hand.

"McMann, watch her. I'm going to great the guests in the ballroom,"Hiltz said.

"Yes, sir," McMann said with no emotion. He pulled out a gun and dangled it at his side. Fumbling it through his fingers.

"McMann," Fiona said calmly after Hiltz had left. "Help me. I'm your friend. I'm Fiona, remember? Van's friend?" McMann had a slight movement but only to straighten up. "Please remember. I'm your friend. I'm Moonbay's friend. Remember Moonbay?"

"M-moonb-b-bay," McMann stuttered his eyes glinting slightly.

"Yes, McMann, Moonbay. Remember Moonbay,"Fiona kept calm. She didn't want to spook him. 

"Moonbay. I-I- remember. Moonbay's friend Fiona," McMann said and shut his eyes tight. He opened them again sparkling with tears. "Fiona!" He grabbed the key on the table as she lowered her barrier. "I'm so sorry Fiona."

"It's not your fault," Fiona said as he helped her down. She pulled off the ring and tossed it on the ground. Her knees shook and she fell. McMann caught her and picked her up. 

"I think you need some rest," McMann said grinning his shiny smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"It was no problem. I'll be fine too. All I need right now is---Van," Fiona said, her eyes dazing out.

"I bet he needs you too,"McMann assured her. He was such a nice guy. It was so sad that no one loved him the way he deserved. She knew Moonbay was in love with Irvine and deep down McMann knew too. He sat her down and she stammered along as he helped her. 

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Fiona said.

"You probably wore yourself out by putting up that barrier," McMann said.

"Or maybe I'm just hurt badly. I feel so used and stupid," Fiona said sadly. "Probably both."

"Don't feel bad, Fiona. Someone is waiting for you," McMann said picking her up. 

"Th-thank you," Fiona said as she fainted in McMann's arms.

"No problem, Fiona,"McMann said sweetly and went out of the lab to find the ballroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I updated! *people stare in shock* Yeah, I know. It's short yes but-cut me some slack. I really hope you like it. It'll probably be coming to a close in the next few chapters. I feel sorry for sweet McMann. I'll have to write something for him sometime. 


	7. Chp7

Chp.7

"Van!" Irvine yelled as the dark headed pilot slowly opened his eyes.

"I-Irvine?" Van said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. Thank god. For a while there we thought you weren't gonna make it. You sure lost a lot of blood," Irvine said. Van pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked around. 

"Where am I?" Van asked a bit dazed.

"In the room you were in when we found you," Irvine said. Van focused his eyes and saw Moonbay rumaging through his suitcase to find him some clothes for him.

"uh-hey-get outta-" Van began, but he was a few seconds too late. Moonbay found the small box he would always bring in the bottom of his suitcase. He had bought a long time ago, but he never got the guts to present it.

"What's this?" Moonbay cocked an eyebrow and opened the little box, and her eyes grew wide. There was a beautiful ring in the box with a heart shaped diamond in the middle and two tiny ruby doves on the side. She looked up at Van who looked away with a sad smile on his face.

"I kinda bought that for Fiona when I was eighteen. I uh-never got the guts to give it to her," Van said.

"Oh, Van," Moonbay had the sparkly tear eyes that most girls would get when they heard something romantic. Moonbay wasn't one of those girls, but the moment was just too sweet and sad to pass up.

"Here," Irvine handed Van a white t-shirt, brown jeans, and some white tennis shoes. Van took them and slid them over his wrapped up body.

"I'm going now," Van said and started to leave.

"Hey! You're the injured one! You should stay here!" Irvine said sternly.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go find Fiona," Van said. Irvine opened his mouth to object but realised how useless that was. Van was persistant, espiacally when it came to Fiona, and he wouldn't let anyone stop him.

"Fine, but I'm going with you," Irvine said and walked up behind him.

"Me too," Moonbay said and walked up too.

"Alright, it's not like we have to leave the house or anything. He might be smart, but he ain't that smart," Van said and walked out of the room muttering. Zeke caught on and followed too.

~~~~~

"Poor girl," McMann said. "She's a lovely woman. How dare anyone treat her so horribly? I really hope Van gets here soon. If Hiltz finds us, who knows what'll happen?" He walked around the corner and sat down when she winced.

"No, Van," Fiona whispered in her slumber.

"Oh, Fiona," McMann said sadly. "He'll be here soon."

~~~~~~

"Damn, where is he?" Van muttered as he entered the ballroom.

"Looking for me?" Van looked up and saw Hiltz sitting on the stair post. Zeke growled at Ambient who just ignored him.

"Where's Fiona, Hiltz?" Van demanded angrilly.

"Yeah, and how're you still alive?" Irvine said angrilly. 

"So you want to know how I lived through your attack, eh?" Hiltz grinned. "It's simple really. You destroyed the zoid core, but it was sort of an armor per say. It protected me enough from death though it did leave a very painful scar. It was only afterward that I learned about the reviving of the Death Saurer by the child of an Ancient Zoidian, and I decided I would get revenge while I was at it and take Fiona as my bride. It was a simple task of winning her over, and all I had to do was make her believe it was destiny and act like you."

"You used her?" Van's eyebrows narrowed and his fists clenched so tight his nuckles turned pale. "Let me tell you something about destiny…. Your destiny is to die here today by my bare hands!!!" Van was screaming and seemed like all but his usual self. "That was the final straw, and you just sent me off the deep end!" Van charged at him. "So burn in hell….WHERE YOU BELONG!!!!" Van punched Hiltz hard in the face. Hiltz even flew a few feet before landing.

Unfortunately, it only left him with a nose bleed, lip bleed, nasty bruise, and a very bad attitude. "Ambient," Hiltz signaled. Van turned around just in time for Ambient to whack him with his tail in the spot where he was injured. Van fell backward and bumped his head on the first three stairs before landing slanted with his head on the marble floor. Van cried out in pain as blood spilled from his side and the back of his head.

"Van," Irvine started to go over, but the spiky haired pilot staggered up again.

"No, I'm going to kill him," Van said. His breathing was heavy and his steps were weak, but he would not stay down. No one was positive if he was even still alive, or running of his anger and hatred for Hiltz. The trail of blood he was leaving kind of led that supision.

"Go ahead and try," Hiltz said getting to his feet and grinning like Van hadn't even gotten a hit out of him yet.

Van charged screaming out. 

~~~~~

"Van!" Fiona rose up from McMann's arms. "Put me down," She demanded, and he did as told. "Oh, Van, you're killing yourself," She whispered as she ran down the hall leaving McMann baffled. 

~~~~

Van hit the wall and slid down it, leaving a stain of red. He pulled himself up again. He was breathing quite heavily, and it shook quite a bit. "Hiltz…." He ran forward screaming again and kicked Hiltz against the staircase. "Die." He pulled his dad's knife out and held it in the air above Hiltz's heart. He stabbed, but Hiltz rolled out of the way. Van's reflexes were getting slower.

"No!" Moonbay screamed as Hiltz stood up and stomped on Van so that he fell onto the stairs. She ran over and pushed him out of the way with her head. Hiltz grabbed her arm and flung her across the room. She hit the wall and screamed out, then fell unconsious.

"Moonbay!" Irvine yelled and attacked Hiltz. He managed to get in quite a few good shots at his stomach, knee, and face, but Hiltz tripped him and kicked him over next to Moonbay.

"I guess that's that," Hiltz smirked.

"N-n-not quite," Van stuttered weakly as he pulled himself up on shaky legs. "I'll never die. Not unless you're goin' with me!" Van charged and butted him in the stomach with his head.

"I don't get it. Why won't you die?!" Hiltz yelled.

"It's called love. You wouldn't know anything about it. You hurt them. Irvine," He glanced at Irvine. "Moonbay," He glanced at her. "And Fiona," He looked back at Hiltz with a flame burning in his eyes. "Let me show you what love is all about!" Van lifted up his knife. It trembled in his weak hands, but he would not stop. He flung the knife down right into Hiltz's heart.


	8. Chp8

Chp.8

"Now, tell me where Fiona is," Van's voice trembled as his eyes blurred.

"She's up the stairs down the six halls behind the tapestry on the right," Hiltz winced in pain.

"And tell me how you got all this," Van whispered.

"I put the rich guy, McMann I believe his name is, under my control," Hiltz said.

"Okay, then," Van said and fell backwards, rolling onto his right side.

"Van Freigheight, you-you truly know that feeling of love. You swore you wouldn't go down u-unless you took me with you. Y-you have succeeded. I only wish that I- could have ex-experienced that feeling. Farewell," Hiltz fell backward and died from the stab, the knife still in his heart.

Irvine stammered up and helped up Moonbay. "Is he-" Moonbay looked over at Irvine who didn't look like he wanted to go over and find out. He just pulled her to him and held her. He didn't feel like being himself right now.

The door at the top of the stairs flung open. "Van!" Fiona cried out and went running down the stairs. She almost tripped, but that didn't stop her. She ran right to his side only glancing at Moonbay, Irvine, and Hiltz.

"Van, no!" Fiona cried lifting his head a little and wrapping her other arm at his waist. "Why? Why did you go and do this to yourself?! VAN!" Fiona layed her head on his chest and began to sob loudly.

~~~~~~

_"Van."_

"Huh? Wha-?" Van rose up on the ground at Wind Colony. "What the-"

"Turn around, boy," Van turned around. His eyes widened at the site of his father standing there grinning.

"f-f-FATHER?!" Van stood up and ran over to him. "Whoa! Are you really alive?"

"Uh-nope! Actually, you're pretty much well-dead," Van's dad said.

"Oh, oh yeah. I at least destroyed Hiltz though," Van said. He looked down at the ground and scraped it with his foot.

"Van, you need to live. You still have much to do in life," Dan said and patted his son's shoulder.

"But I can't just be brought back to life, can I?" Van blinked in confusion. 

"Yes, you kept yourself alive through that fight of yours didn't you?" Dan crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well yeah, but, I didn't have any time to concentrate on death. I was too busy saving Fiona," Van said.

"Well, if you die now, who will save Fiona when she's in trouble again?" Dan cocked an eyebrow.

"I--dunno. But, I can't just go back to life. That's impossible," Van said.

"You definitely are my boy. You're as stupid as I was when I was your age," Dan grinned at the thought of being young and naïve again, even though he really never changed much after that.

"Well, genius, tell me what I'm s'posed to do," Van crossed his arms.

"Alright then. Close your eyes," Dan said. Van did as told. "Now think about the most important thing in your life." Van immeadiately began thinking about Fiona. "Now count back from ten."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Dad, this is stu-"

"-pid," He looked around weakly at the room he was in. It was big and white with lots of flowers and get well soon balloons. Sun poured in through a window revealing a sleeping Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas, and Maria in chairs. "What?" He slowly moved his head and saw someone holding onto his hand. Her blonde hair was messy, and her head was layed on his matress. She was still wearing the outfit she had worn when she ran into his room that night. He realised that she hadn't left his side and that he was alive again. His dad had played a trick on him. He wasn't dead, his sould was just rested so that his father's dead sould could communicate with him. That didn't matter now, though. 

"Hey, Fi, go on and clean yourself up. I know you want to," Van shook her slightly. She moaned a little and rose her head up, rubbing her eyes. "Morning."

"V-van?" She looked at him like it was impossible. She stared at him with big ruby eyes that filled with tears. She was on him in a second, crying into his chest with her arms around his neck. "Oh, Van, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm so stupid. Van!" She cried and he held her willingly. The others stirred as she cried and were close to waking up.

"Shhhhh, Fiona, it's okay. It's not your fault, it's alright," Van cooed into her ear and rubbed her back a little.

"Oh, please don't do that again," Fiona said.

"I won't. Fiona, I'll always be here to protect you," Van whispered into her hair.

"Van!" He looked up and saw Maria run over to him and join Fiona in the hug. Thomas got all teary eyed and yelled at him, then joined the hug too. Moonbay ran over crying and also joined the hug. Irvine finally gave in and was pulled over by Moonbay into the hug. 

"Hey, look, everybody loves me!" Van laughed. Everyone made an embarrased moan but were soon laughing along with him. 

"You were out for three weeks, ya know," Irvine said as everyone finally stopped the group hug. 

"Uh-no," Van said. 

~~~~~~~~

Van sat out on the front step of his home at Wind Colony. The two moons shone down on him as he stared out at the night. It had been a week since he got out of the hospital, and he was resting at home.

"Van, you wanted to talk ta me?" Fiona walked out in a pair of blue jean overall shorts and a white t-shirt. She sat down ext to him and he nodded. He looked out at the lightning bugs. It was a warm night, so the crickets were serenading the quiet little desert town. 

"Fiona, I-I need to ask you something," Van turned to her and he seemed a little nervous.

"What is it?" Fiona smiled at him. He stood up and took her hand and guided her away from his home. He sat down on a rock and told Fiona to keep standing. No one was around. Now he could do what he wanted.

Van reached into the pocket of his blue jean cargo shorts and pulled out a little black box the same color as his t-shirt. He opened and held it out to Fiona. "Fiona, will you--please take this ring? And---marry me?" Fiona's eyes grew wide. " I can u-undersdtand if-if you don't want to. I mean, after all you went through and-" Van couldn't finished his sentence because Fiona was kissing him. It was a long, passionate kiss, and they didn't stop until they were about to choke from lack of air. "So---" Van breathed. "Is that a yes?" Fiona nodded unable to speak and gave him a big hug. He slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her another light kiss.

"Van, I love you," Fiona whispered as they sat together under the moons.

"I love you too, Fiona," Van said and pulled her close to him. "Wanna know why I care about you?"

"Why?"

"I just do."

THE END 

This fic was based off a song in case you didn't know. Go to the next chapter and read it if ya want.


	9. Why should I care?

Why should I care? -by Sara Evans

Why 

Should I care if you

Found somebody new

And you look like you're in love

And why

Should I care if she

Looks a lot like me

And she's all you ever dreamed of

I didn't care

Enough to keep you around

So tell me

Why should I care now?

Chorus:

I was the one who letcha go

I never told you that I loved you

I couldn't promise anything

When you needed me too

Woahohohohoah

My heart was never really there

So why should I care?

Why should I care?

I just do

Why

Should I care if I

Ain't nothin in your eyes

Whatcha felt for me is gone

Oh woah, and why 

Should I feel that way

Now that it's too late

To change what I did wrong

I didn't care

Enough to keep you around

So baby tell me why should I care now?

(repeat chorus)

oh woah-oh-hooo

My heart was never really there

So why should I care?

Why should I care?

I just do

Ooh-I just do

Baby I just do

Oooooooh


End file.
